


Construction

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Family, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Prompt : Gold family. Building a home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



Rumple watched Belle with a fond smile as she picked out blue bricks for the roof of the tower she’d built. Beside him Gideon yawned and tried to rub sleepily at his eyes, Rumple just plucked the Lego from his fingers before he poked himself with it.

“Bed time for sleepy little boys.”

Gideon pouted; “No I want to finish the castle. I’m not tired.”

Another yawn proved him wrong on that point. Belle put down her bricks and rose to scoop him in her arms. He wriggled against her hold.

“Promise you won’t finish it without me?”

Rumple got up slowly from the floor and wrapped his arms around his wife and child.

“This is a Gold family castle; it needs all three of us to build it.”

Gideon was content with that answer, he snuggled into his mother’s neck and mumbled; “Okay, I’ll go to sleep…”

He fell asleep before he’d finished talking. Rumple pulled back the covers on his little bed and helped settle him in, gingerly fishing the Legos out of his PJ pocket before kissing his forehead. While Belle kissed Gideon good night, Rumple added the Legos to the piles around their half built castle. It was a strange hodgepodge of styles and colours; the outer walls featured a lot of clashing shades of pink, (according to Gideon their house was pink so their castle should be as well), the library tower was a huge addition that dwarfed the west wing, and there were trapdoors to catch unwary Lego people if they tried to sneak in, an essential feature according to his son. In Rumple’s eyes it was a perfect castle. 

Belle took his hand and they tiptoed out of the room, being careful to avoid a few scattered bricks. Once they were outside Belle said in hushed tones; “He was looking at the Lego site today. He’s very excited about the crocodiles and sharks, thinks they’ll go well in the moat.”

“Crocodiles and sharks?”

Belle shrugged, “He couldn’t decide which he liked best.”


End file.
